Only One Way
by Darian Uchiha
Summary: Sequel to A Billion Other Ways, Sasuke and Sakura discover that their dead child is now a shadow child, bent on killing them. full summary inside. NejiTen SasuSaku NaruHina KariSui KibaYuki GaaraOC other couples I like. ON HAITUS!
1. Summary

**Summary:**

Something is happening in the Uchiha house, and Sasuke and Sakura are determined to figure out what. With the help of their friends, they want to help their child, who was turned into a shadow creature after he died. He grew up a little faster then the other two, and now, is out for revenge against the family he thought had killed him. With traveling through to the Ninja World, and trying to save a shadow child, Sakura and Sasuke are loosing all hope, until someone comes along with the answer.

**A/N**

**This is the full summary, the prologue will be up soon enough, and I'm so excited about this! It was originally supposed to be a Fairy Cube Naruto crossover, but I decided against it, and came up with another way Itachi was doing this.**

**Enjoy:)**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: This is where it starts**

I sat down at the table, Rei attached to my arm and screaming that Emi had took his toy train. The small boy was obsessed with Thomas the Tank Engine and it got tiring to the point that Emi would snatch his toys away and hide them in her room. Rei hated it, and so did I. Sasuke was running the police force, and the worry from that was bad enough, let alone the fact that I had taxes, kids and the hospital to work at. With Hinata, Ino and Yukiko's help, it wasn't enough. Yukiko had another little one on the way too, so her help was very limited, and with two six year olds, I needed all the help I could get.

"Rei, mommy needs some time to herself, tell Emi that I want to see her though," I told him.

"Yes Mama," Rei said with a small pout. He turned, stomped his feet slightly and ran down the hall to find his twin sister. A second later, I had the calculator out and all the papers for taxes. Emi ran out with a broad grin on her face.

"Yes Mommy?" she questioned, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Did you take Rei's trains?" I asked.

Emi nodded and with a 'this is what happened look' told me that Rei was hitting her with them.

"Is that true Rei?" I asked the violent six year old. Rei nodded.

"It's not my fault!" Rei said. "Emi was watching that show you told her not to watch, so I tried to turn it off, but she wouldn't let me."

"Is that true Emi?" I asked.

"No," said the truthful girl. She never lied, and I could always tell when she did. She really stinks at lying, which is a good thing for us. The phone rang and I walked over to get it.

"Uchiha residence, how may I help you?" I asked.

"Sakura, Sasuke's in the hospital," Ino said, causing my eyes to grow wide.

"What!?" I screamed, my voice breaking.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" the two kids said at the same time.

"That thing on his neck is acting up again," Ino said, and from the sound of her voice, she was obviously crying.

"We're heading over now, have you told Hinata and Naruto yet?" I asked.

"No, can you do that on your way here?" Ino asked, obviously scared.

"Yeah," I said, slipping on my shoes.

"See you soon," Ino said.

"Keep him safe," I whispered before hanging up.

"Is Daddy okay Mommy?" Rei asked as I made him slip on his shoes.

"We have to get to the hospital," was all I said.

"It is Daddy!" Emi screamed fearfully. I grabbed her hand and Rei's hand and pulled them out the door toward the car.

--

When we got the hospital, there was a nurse to direct us out to Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as Hinata took the three kids to the cafeteria.

"The stupid mark," he whispered through the pain. I grabbed his hand and kissed his fingertips.

"Have you called Itachi yet?" he asked, causing me to flinch.

"No, Ino said she did that. He'll be here soon though," I said.

Sasuke and I spent some time talking while waiting for his older brother Itachi (who we named one of our children after, but he died) to arrive.

The IV bag started to drip suddenly, causing me to press a button for an on-duty nurse or doctor to come quickly. Dr Marcus ran in, Itachi in tow.

"We need a new IV stat," he said, to one of the nurses closest to the door. She ran away quickly.

"What's happening?" I asked, knowing that medicine numbed down the pain.

"There was a puncture in the bag," Dr Marcus said.

"Will he be okay?" Itachi asked.

"He should be, as long as we can—," Marcus was cut off by the sound of him chocking. I ran over and tried to stop it from continuing by using abdominal thrusts. He continued to chock, and after a while, I realised that something was strangling him. He want limp, stopped clutching to his throat.

"_Do you see what I can do now Mommy!? Why did you have to kill me Mommy!? Huh!?" _rang the voice of a young child.

"Itachi..." I whispered, chills flooding through my body.

"_You can hear me Mommy, can't you? I've grown, grown faster then those wretched kids you call __**mortal**__! Don't you see? Don't you see what death can do to a person? Mommy, you should go home now to your real home. The war is beginning Mommy; you should be there to __**die**__ with the rest of them!"_ Itachi's voice rang. I fell onto my hands and knees, and felt myself shake.

"Oh God, what have I done?" I whispered. Sasuke let out a scream, I snapped my head to face him, and there I saw a demon in his place.

His pale skin, now a chocolate brown, claw like wings coming out of his back, his eyes yellow, and his hair white, spiky and very long.

"Sasuke..." I whispered.


	3. Chapter One: When I look at you

_Everybody needs inspiration,  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights so long_

_**-When I look at you—Miley Cyrus**_

**Chapter One: When I Look At You**

When I look at _them_ I feel disgust coursing through me. I am seemingly 14 years old, but in truth, I should be 6...that is, if I were still alive. The Shadows do that to the dead; transform them into someone else, someone who hates the light, the living and most of all, their human family. I'm just one of thousands who have been transformed into some treacherous beast. Most, unlike me, have their appearance altered throughout the change, but I still look like any other mortal teen. I have long, black hair that is tied into a ponytail, and deep green eyes. I am the cross between my Mother and Father in everyway. A deep want for revenge against those who harm my loved ones and me, but still peace of mind that everything will be all right in the end. In the shadow world, that is hard to gain. There are things to keep us hateful in fact; the Lord prohibits feeling sorry for any mortal. I feel close to Emi though, she is my mortal half. I mean that literally. We are alike in almost everyway, except that she has pink hair and onyx eyes, instead of black hair and green eyes. We both hate vegetables, Twilight, the color pink, the color green and we both wish I was alive. Then, our personalities are alike in more ways then one. I watch over her, even though I'm not allowed. When the boys in her grade 2 class were pushing her around, I paid them a little visit, and they stopped. A persons dreams can control them to the point of them not feeling safe anymore. My Mom and Dad are a good example. I mean, my mortal Mom and Dad. Not my Shadow parents, they are to strong for that. Their names are to be hidden, and they only refer to me as Shadow Prince. The Lord chose me specially to inflict havoc on mortals. He is the Lucifer most people would be terrified of, but to us, he is Lord, Father, Friend, and killer. He has the powers of going to one of the 5 different universes: The Shadow, The Mortal, The Ninja, The Twilight, and most of all, The Vampyre. That one interests me. They are another source of immortals. A different universe, yes, but interesting to the point that they can live with other Mortals much similar to the Mortal Worlds species. The Shadow Lands though, are full of creatures once mortal. What I truly hate about this world is that we are cut off from every world but two. I have been too both, and the other two that we are cut off from, thanks to Lord. My father is a wonderful man, but I always have this nagging feeling that he plays such a major part in the human world, that it involves my mortal and immortal family.

The nagging feeling was always haunting me, continuing to follow me. When I entered the office the day of the incident with my family, after killing Dr Marcus and screaming after my Mom, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. He was kind to me, yes, but he always seemed so... different from the rest of us. I was too, but he felt intensely different, like he didn't belong here.

His black hair was in its usual spikes, and his onyx eyes shown with determination.

"Little Itachi," he said, opening his arms as if expecting a hug.

"Do not speak to me like that Lord," I said angrily.

"If you are going to speak to me so harshly, at the very least call me by my name," he said.

"Madara then," I said, narrowing my eyes. He hated me referring to him as that, and never acted so calm when I got mad at him.

"What is it you want Madara, I'm in a hurry," I told him.

"Your fathers mark acted up again today, and I noticed that the transformation was completed. He went missing for a few days last year as I remember correctly. It's strange to see him in that form while near Sakura," he said, causing me to flinch at my Mom's name.

"So? What does that have to even do with me?" I questioned, slamming my fists onto his desk, causing a small crack to ring after my angry voice dimmed.

"Calm now," he said, gesturing for me to sit.

"That sister of yours, the mortal you are so intensely interested in... you should know that The Shadows have chosen her," Madara continued as I sat down.

"What do you mean The Shadows? The Shadows are under your control Madara, don't pull that crap," I said.

"Okay, so I chose her... you were far to interested. You know what happens when a shadow creature like you—,"

"You mean one of the interesting ones? The ones that don't look like demons from hell and below? The ones that don't look like they hopped out of a Greek textbook on the gods? Oh yes, then I am one of those, but so are a few others in Elysium-Philomena... don't pull that crap right now Madara, you know what I'm capable of because after being brought to the Ninja world, I have learned where I belong, where you and my family, and all their friends belong. I know it all, and I can call them up again and reveal it all better then I had, and more clearly then before," I threatened, taking in a large breath.

"Of course... but the Shadows follow her at this point. She wears them like gloves, it drapes over her face like a veil... would you pray to take a look?" Madara asked with a sly grin.

"You know it's not to late for me to save her if it's not the train at that point," I reminded him angrily. He handed me the bronze mirror.

"Emi Uchiha," I whispered, biting my finger and smearing the black blood onto the mirror.

The image of my sister playing with Rei in the living room showed up, and clenched my hand tight around the handle.

My pink haired sister has the shadows dangling in front of her eyes, she held her Barbie with a shadowy glove on her hand, the mist trailing after the rest of the more secure shadow, and it rested against the floor like a train on a wedding dress.

"You bastard!" I screamed, throwing the mirror at the wall and having it break into a million pieces and burst into flames.

"Now, now Itachi... I can always tell your mother about you," Madara said.

"How do you know Sakura?" I asked, not daring to refer to her as 'mother'.

"Easy... we know each other from back in the mortal world," Madara said with a shrug.

The Shadow winds whipped around me, and the moment they touched my hair, it burst into flames.

"What did you do to her!?" I screamed, feeling my fangs grow in.

"Your true form should stay hidden. You don't want the others to fear you more then they already do," Madara said.

"Tell me!" I screamed.

"I raped her, Itachi... do you have a problem with that?" Madara said. I lunged at him, poisonous gas spraying from my being.

"It won't harm me Itachi! You know it won't!" Madara said, pushing me off him, and into the wall. Pieces of glass from the mirror cutting into my skin.

I pushed myself off the ground and rushed out the door to the portal.

"Shadow Prince," said the guard. "What is it you wish to see me about?"

"Take me to the mortal world... I have some work to do," I said. With a slight tip of his hat, he opened the portal, and I jumped in.

**Sakura POV.**

Sasuke and I sat on the couch as Rei and Emi played with their toys.

There was a small knock on the door, causing me to groan and get back up. I had only just sat down, so I really didn't want to get back up. I headed for the door and opened it a crack. There, was a fourteen year old teenage boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Hi Mom," he said, causing me to raise an eyebrow in question. "My name is Itachi Toru Uchiha." My eyes widened.

"Sasuke!" I screamed, backing away from the door.

"Is Emi okay?" the boy who claimed to be Itachi questioned.

"What do you mean?" I asked fearfully. "What did you do to Emi!?" I screamed as Sasuke ran in.

"What's the matter?" he asked over the sound of Dora the Explorer.

"He claims to be Itachi, and he thinks Emi is in danger," I said, shaking my head.

"Kid, Itachi died after birth," Sasuke told the kid.

"Itachi Toru Uchiha should be age six, mother: Sakura Haruno, parents and sister deceased. Father: Sasuke Uchiha, parents deceased, brother Itachi still alive. God Mother: Yukiko Jynx, God Father: Kiba Inuzuka. They have one kid and another on the way. Married July 8th of last year," he announced. I shook my head.

"You did your research, but save it for school," I said. I went to close the door, but his foot caught it.

"I have information on Madara Uchiha and your daughter."

**A/N**

**So, I did this with a chunk of my finger taken out... that's one finger less for typing just so you know. My library card betrayed me.**

**Hope you like it.**

**I don't know where I got the shadow creature thing (last time I read Sara Douglass books and play Legend of Zelda while getting an idea for a fanfic)**

**Please Review, and have a good day :)**

**Darian~**


	4. Chapter Two: Lose Yourself

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs,  
but he keeps on forgettin what he wrote down,  
the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out_

_**-Lose yourself--Eminem**_

**Chapter Two: Lose Yourself**

My foot stopped the door, and all I could hear was Sakura's deep breaths.

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Death is wed to your daughter. She wears in like a veil, clouds her, she walks with it, and she's toying with it. The Lord chose her for the sacrifice. I don't know why... but she's in trouble if the shadow creatures come to her. I'm sorry for the threat earlier. But I meant it none the less... I just want you to know, I only came here because of my sister, not because of you or Sasuke," I said. Sakura nodded weakly, and opened the door more.

"Come on in," she said, tears dotting her eyelashes.

"Are you kidding? I'm out to kill you! You invite me in, when it means your life will be put in such danger? Mother, you're a complete moron. Would you invite Madara in so calmly?" I asked. "You wouldn't." I noted after the pregnant silence. Emi and Rei ran out, giggling, and froze at the sight of me.

"Who's that?" Rei asked, furrowing his brow. He was a small, violent six years old.

"Itachi," Emi whispered in a high squeak. Everyone, including me, stared at her in confusion.

"You're my little brother," she said in a soft voice.

"He looks older then us Em," Rei said, giving me a small once over. "Look how big he is! He's a really big little kid then!" Sakura laughed.

"He's Sasuke's... cousin," Sakura improvised. "He'll be staying with us for a while though, so be on your best behaviour." The two nodded at me. Emi was grinning from ear to ear, and Rei was scowling. He really wanted to protect Emi, I could tell by the fire in his eyes. We both had at least one goal the same.

The shadow lands would do that kid some good, but I wouldn't dare mention that at all to Sakura. It may alter him, but I doubt it would happen to him. I mean, it didn't happen to me.

The two kids ran off to play, and Sakura and Sasuke directed me into the dinning room.

"Okay... how are you still here?" Sasuke asked.

"You can't be serious, Sasuke," Sakura said, slamming her hands onto the table.

"Sakura... I know those eyes; nothing could prove me wrong at this moment. I'm certain," he said, gesturing to my green eyes.

"The Shadow Realm, where the dead reside, and evil souls hide. We are to be against the mortals, and we are to torcher them. I am the son of... Lucifer, as you would call him. I am one of the most powerful beings in this world. The only problem is that Lucifer... is actually Madara. He chose your daughter because Sakura escaped," I told them.

"Madara is out there... and he wants us," Sakura whispered.

"He wants you... but he also wants Sasuke for his powers, so does his partner, Orochimaru," I told them. "Also, you will die by my hand." Sakura gulped.

"Would you kill the two kids too?" Sasuke asked.

"No... they are not who I was to despise. You on the other hand, murdered me according to Madara. Although, I have a strange feeling I should not trust him, he is all I have," I told them, although I didn't know why I dared to trust them.

"Itachi, we didn't murder you... you were born with a heart defect," Sakura told me.

"A heart defect was the reason I died?" I questioned.

"Yes," Sakura said with a slight nod. "It was devastating. I was crying for weeks, and when they told us you may not make it... I fooled myself into thinking my baby boy would. It was ter—."

"You're lying!" I screamed. "Don't call me your baby boy! If I was dying, you should have found a way! You should have tried our hardest!" I slammed my fists hard on the table, tears pouring down my face.

"Itachi," Sakura whispered, tears building in her eyes.

—xXx—

I re-entered the shadow realm, people running up to me with new clothes, food and water.

"Shadow Prince, please, have some bread," said one lady.

"Shadow Prince, please take this," said an elderly man.

"Shadow Prince, a change of clothes?" said a guard.

"Shadow P-Prince?" asked a little girl with brown hair, pink eyes, and four arms. I bent down to her level.

"Yes?" I asked, my voice unusually soft. She pulled out some candy, and dropped them in my lap.

"These are for you!" she said with a smile that reminded me of Emi's.

"Thank you," I said, pulling her in for a hug. She hesitantly put her arms around me, and cuddled into my shoulder for a moment before I released her.

"Go see your family, young one, they are most likely worried," I ordered. She nodded, and when she turned around, two adult shadows ran forward.

"Emiko!" cried the woman, tears crawling down her cheeks. "Thank The Lord you are okay. Please, don't run off." The girl names Emiko nodded.

"Okay Mama," she said. "I heard the Prince was coming back, so I brought him some candy!" she smiled, a grin that was plastered on her face stretched from ear to ear. She spun to face me fully, and waved sweetly.

"Buh-bye Mr Shadow Prince," she said sweetly, before grabbing her parents' hands and pulling them forward. I smiled softly as she walked away. I felt a hand be placed onto my shoulder, and a lot of murmurs.

I looked up to see Madara leaning over me.

"Come with me," he said in a stern voice, which made everyone of the shadow creatures' wince. I stood up straight, stuffed the candy in my pouch, and followed after him.

"_He came out, and asked the Prince to follow him..." "Will Shadow Prince be all right?" "Oh, I hope nothing happens to him. He's such a good boy." "He's so hot; I really hope nothing happens to that face of his!"_

I smirked, and continued forward. We walked into his office, and sat down.

"What now Madara?" I asked.

"Why did you tell them about this realm?" he asked furiously, pulling out a knife. Suddenly, I was against the wall, and he held a knife to my throat. I didn't flinch, nor did I make a noise.

"Thou art being foolish sir," I said mockingly.

"Don't use that tone with me," he said, pressing it harder against my throat.

"No one will be happy with you if you kill me," I said in a monotone. He released me, and let me fall to the floor. I rubbed my neck slightly before getting up.

"What are you planning?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with little one," he said.

"It involves Emi, doesn't it?" I asked as he disappeared through the hidden portal.

He didn't answer, so I ran forward and tried to grab his arm.

Next thing I heard, were Emi's screams, and I knew what he was doing to my sister.

—xXx—

**Sakura POV.**

There was a sobbing noise on the other side of the door, I heard it as I paced. Rei had come home with Itachi (Naruto and Hinata's son), but Cherry and Emi weren't home, nor was Samaria, who was supposed to be dropped off by Yukiko ten minutes ago. But the Cherry, Emi thing worried me the most. Emi and Cherry were always on time. The school wasn't to far away either, only 5 minutes, and school's been out for 13. I opened the door to see Emi and Cherry, both in tears, but Emi's eyes showed me something I only saw in myself and my sister.

Her eyes were terrified, and I knew what it meant. Her clothes torn, blood smeared across her body, and tears stretching down her cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

"I don't know what it's called," Emi whispered through gasps of pain.

But I knew... Emi was raped.

"What did he look like?" I asked, tears spilling over my eyes.

"Black hair, and black eyes... he looked a little like Papa, but he was older. He was scary mommy, he took off my clothes, and pulled me and Cherry into a alley," Emi explained, and Cherry was just bawling with fear.

"H-he... h-h-h-hurt E-E-Emi," she sobbed, her blonde hair dripping with a little blood.

"Madara," I sneered. I grabbed the phone, and dialled 911.

"Crime Stoppers, how may I help you?" asked the person on the other line.

"I have information on Madara Uchiha, and I think you should know about it. I know his whereabouts and I have information on his latest crime," I said.

"Robbery? Murder? What did he do Mrs?" asked the person on the other line anxiously.

"He raped my six year old daughter," I said, sucking in a deep breath. "He was last seen near the alley near Melrose, and near Borneo Elementary."

**a/n**

**It took me awhile, yes... I'm sorry,**

**Darian~**


	5. Chapter 3: The World Awaits

_**CONTAINS SPOILERS, BUT IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**_

_And who we are  
Has brought us here  
And I'm not running from tonight  
And I'm not running from tonight  
And where we are standing  
Is the beginning  
And I'm not running from tonight  
I'm not running from tonight_

_**-The World Awaits—Corey Crowder**_

**Chapter Three: The World Awaits**

I realised that I was running away from everything today, and when I looked at myself in a mirror as I passed it, I couldn't stand to look at myself. I wanted to run away, hide in pure darkness. Not this semi-darkness we have within the Shadow Realm. I'm sick at the very thought of what Madara had did to my sister, when he returned, I was crying. I swore no one would see me cry since I arrived in the Shadow Realm.

But, here I am now, in the meadow. This meadow is the only place in the entire Realm that has pure light. It calms me, because I know I am still part human, and I will not disperse in the light. I look at the flowers and herbs, and can tell you what every single one is.

There is Verbena, a few primroses, some strawberry flowers, a few daisies, tulips and lilies, rosemary, and many more. The sight of these doesn't calm me. It's the feel of the dew on the grass, the water that calms me. I love it. The feeling I get on contact with water, is like a high, a revitalizing high. I feel my skin buzz, electricity shoot threw me, my head stops pounding, all my thoughts become nothing... I feel calmer, and more at pace with my surroundings.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
– and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you._

The sound rushes threw my body, causing chills to run up my spine. I remember that on the first day I visited my family, I stayed to look after them before Madara found out. Sakura sung that to the twins to help them fall asleep. Her voice was soft, delicate even. It made me sad to know that I would never be a part of their family again. She got it from a book called "The Hunger Games", and she sung it to a tune she came up with herself. It was strange, but it felt right there with my siblings and Mom.

I wipe away a small tear and stand up. The meadow's calm, cooling air, halting as if it didn't know I was there, and now being acknowledged by it, it was disturbed by my presence. I heave a sigh, and within a few moments, I'm in front of my house.

I open the door to see my Shadow Parents standing there, tapping their feet in pateintly.

"Where have you been?" The male asks.

"Shadow Prince, I heard you had gone to see those wretched mortals. That is a defian—," the female starts, but my voice inturrupts her tyrade.

"It is not defiance for me to go see my Mortal Parents. Even though I am nothing more than a shadow child, they had treated me as though I was a simple mortal. You dare question me? You are the mutated freaks that the Lord has assigned as parents to a shadow child. You were closest to the birthing, and you were chosen because of it. It was not my idea, and if it was, you would not have been my parents. Six years... **six years I have suffered through you and your despicable acts**! You put one toe out of line, and you will be in trouble, I swear by my mortal half, you will be in trouble!" I say, and they knew I was serious. To give up my mortal half, would mean disintegrating into mist. That is a great dishonor to a shadow creature.

I snatch the closest weapon and run out of the home.

"Where are you going?" screeches the female furiously. I turn on my heel and glare at her.

"To finish my job," is all I say before I open the portal and jump through to the mortal side. I'm in the living room when I open this.

Emi and Rei are startled by my appearance, and Sasuke and Sakura are scared to death. I still have the shadows looming over me by using an unauthorized portal. I point the weapon at them, and the wind gusts around my being.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Sakura screams, tears streaming down her face at the sight of the gun.

Suddenly, I freeze. The shadows around Emi are covering her completely. As if protecting her, but I know that is the opposite of what they are really doing. The portal opens behind me, causing Emi to be dragged in slowly.

"No!" I screamed, shoving my hand inside the portal, causing it to change, and create a multiple of the same in different, but memorable houses. The family, and myself, are sent flying into the portal. We fall to the ground, and a few others fall with us.

There, Sakura, Sasuke, Emi, Rei, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, Yukiko, Kiba, Samaria, Ino, Sai, Cherry, Karin, Suigetsu, Maddy, Temari, Shikamaru and Gitai stood, shocked and in tears. They look out from atop the cliff side, their faces showing both fear, and confusion.

"W-what in the—?" Ino starts, her voice full of fear.

"The Ninja World," I say calmly.

"It's real?" asks Naruto. "It's really real!?"

"Of course," I say with a slight nod. "But it's been nearly empty for a while now. Everyone in your town, has their rightful place here. They were in danger when you were all just infants, and the fourth Hokage directed them out into the mortal world. Tsunade; who is the granddaughter of the first hokage, gave the fourth a large sealing scroll that would open when his son was ready for it. Naruto... you are his son."

"My Dad saved an entire village?" Naruto said with a small smile.

"They always said he was a hero, Naruto," Hinata says to him, before kissing him on the cheek. I hold my hand out to Naruto in guidance, and he hesitates to take it.

"You are one of the most powerful beings in this world. You hold the keys to survival and safety. But first... we must see who you truly are inside. The falls of truth are far, but it would best to check everybody. We can't have tainted hearts here anymore. It's far too dangerous," I say, forcing Rei's hand into my own. He scowls up at me, and I'm afraid to see his true self. Everybody takes someone's hand, and I teleport to the falls. Most would have to travel, but I put myself into the shadows and forced everybody there. When we arrived, everybody fell onto the ground and puked.

"Yeah, its rough your first time," I say with a smirk. The falls in front of us are beautiful, and everybody gasps at the sight. The water falls in a swift stream to the ground. I put my hand out and create a small crease in the water.

"Dad, go stand in there, and close your eyes, Naruto, you can go too," I say to the two men. They nod and walk into the water. They sit down, and close their eyes, as if meditating. Suddenly, two figures appear in the water fall, and everyone screams.

Sasuke, his skin a chocolate brown, his eyes red, his hair white and pointy, claw like wings coming out of his back, and he looks dark and vengeful.

"I'll avenge my family... destroy the leaf," he says before cackling madly. Sakura utters a small scream from behind, as does Hinata at the sight of Naruto.

His blonde hair is mused, the usual points tangled around. His blue eyes are red, and ravenous, his whisker-like marks fuzzy.

"It's like the dream," I hear Sakura whisper, and I know she's terrified.

I reach out to her and grab a small strand of hair, she doesn't budge, just stares at Sasuke fearfully. I see her old dream. A tunnel, water, statues, Naruto and Sasuke, everything a Shadow fears.

This is where the rebellion will start. These two are the beginning of it all. Where their colors, and the tokens they choose, become signs. Just like in the Hunger Games... only worse. So much worse, and for different purposes.

More death, more despair, more blood shed... more of it all.

I realise now that I was birthed to Sasuke and Sakura for a reason.

I'm the beginning of the rebellion.

**A/N**

**Itachi may sound full of himself at the end, but it's true. He is the reason something later on will happen. This kind of twists the story into a strange direction.**

**No, I didn't just start the hunger games, I had read it before, and can't wait for Mockingjay! It's also being made into a movie, which I'm ecstatic about. I have "team Peeta" and "Mockingjay" written on my shoes :D**

**Gtg,**

**Darian~**


	6. Chapter 4: How to Save a Life

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

_**How to Save a Life—The Fray**_

**Chapter Four: How to Save a Life**

I walked toward Orochimaru and held out my hand, only to have the silver duct tape be passed to me. I slumped onto the ground and started to wrap it around my shoes, which were falling apart. I didn't have the money to replace them. In fact, I had no money at all. That's why I was here.

"You could always seal them, or request a new pair," he said with a grin. I had requested a new pair. Twice. It was denied... twice.

"Nah," I said with a smile. "It's quicker this way." Suddenly, a jolt goes threw me, and I find myself running. Orochimaru forces me into the shadows until I'm near the falls of truth. I peak out from behind a tree to see two evil forms of the two boys in the water.

"Oh Gods," I whisper, clasping my hands over my mouth.

"It's like the dream," the pink haired woman whispered, clutching at two young children. A boy with long, black hair tied back into a ponytail grabbed her hair and stood there for a second, obviously reading her dreams. His eyes snapped open, and he looked around fearfully. I mask my chakra, just in case. I notice two symbols on his bare arm. The Uchiha clan symbol high up on his bicep and the symbol for the leaf village not to far below it. I drew in a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Disperse you wretched things. We see they of are ill heart, now go!" I scream, venom lacing my voice. They disappear into the water, and the boy looks to face me, and sucks in a breath, as do I.

**Itachi Toru Pov.**

I suck in a deep breath and star back at the hazel haired girl. Her brown orbs hold a future she doesn't seem to think is her own.

A family, friends, adventure. It seems she thinks she deserves the opposite. My cheeks grow hot as her eyes rest on me.

"Uchiha," she says feverishly. "You better leave here now." My hand instinctively covers up the Uchiha clan symbol tattooed on my arm. She walks forward and grabs Sasuke and Naruto's hands and I feel anger shoot threw my being.

"Who are you?" I ask my voice faltering.

"Lily Romeo Capulet," she says with a scowl. "What's yours?"

"Itachi Toru Uchiha," I say. "Shadow Prince." I tack on for good measure.

"Aw, the one Orochimaru is so fond of. Yes, I've heard of you. Stay out of my way, and get the hell out of here, okay?" she says with a small smile that gives me an unwelcome feeling but makes my heart jump.

I wanted to let go of my shadow half at that smile, but it's a dangerous process.

"Let's go," I say, making everyone grab a hand and connect to me. I throw myself into the shadows with them, and we appear ontop of the five Hokage Stone Faces. Someone had added Tsunade at one point, and I have a feeling that they will one day add Naruto.

"Itachi," Emi says sweetly, looking up at me. I look down at her, and slowly go to her level.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"What was that portal-thingy, and why were Naruto and Daddy evil in the water fall?" she asks with too much intellect for a small child.

"That portal was... it was supposed to bring you to my world Emi," I say, depression filling my voice.

"I would have been okay with that," she whispers to me, tears dotting her eye lashes. "I would have liked to live with you. Maybe Mommy, Daddy and Rei can come visit you and me! We could live together Itachi!" Tears are rolling down her face now, and I can't help but pull her in.

"It'll be okay Emi. I just couldn't stand to take you away from them," I whisper to her, ignoring the last question she had asked.

"Okay, I understand," she whispers back. I release her and stand, opening a portal as I do so, and from it, we see Madara, ready and waiting in my home.

"I want to take you all to my world... and finish something I should have done long ag—," a scream cuts me off, and I whirl around to see Sakura get dragged into another portal.

"MOM!" I scream, only to see Lily pulling everyone into her own portal. One by one, we diminish, and I try to keep Madara occupied by whispering a plan, and forcing him to look away. I reach my hand into the portal and slap him before pulling it out and jumping into Lily's portal.

I land with a soft thud and walk toward her.

"Thank you so much," I say, my lips playing a smile.

"Look, those kids... they don't deserve to be handed over to Madara. I don't want them hurt. If what Emi says is true, you are her six year old brother. Now tell me, why do you look so much older?" Lily questions.

"I am a shadow creature, forced to the darkness—,"

"And yet you can survive the light?" Lily questions with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Yes, I still have part of my mortal self. I can turn human if I so pleased. But it would be dangerous. I could die completely in the process," I say.

"Please Itachi, it might work for you. You're special! So pleeeease try!" Emi begs, tears falling down her face. I look at her. Did she really have so much faith in me? Someone rests their hand on my shoulder, and I look back to see Sakura.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to... but I have faith in you Itachi," she says with the softest smile. She draws in a deep breath and starts to sing the lullaby. I blink slowly, and carefully open a portal to the unbirthing.

"I will be 14 when I turn into a mortal, and I will still have my powers, I won't remove my entire shadow spirit though... so I can live. But this way, I won't have to go back to the Shadows, I can stay with you," I say, and carefully step in.

"Shadow Prince, are you sure?" One of the workers asks. I nod, and she obliges by wrapping me in lavender, sage and eucalyptus. My breath is halted, and I fall into the blood beneath me. Emi shrieks, but I crawl out, my skin glowing, and my own blood now pulsing threw me, which never happened before. I gasp for my first real breath in six years and blinked furiously threw the blood. I look over at my family, their friends and Lily and laugh.

"I'm human!" I screamea happily, laughing with joy. Sakura; no... Mom, just blinks in surprise.

"This is my baby boy," she whispers, tears falling. "My baby boy is back!" she drags me threw the portal and into a tight hug, which Emi, Rei and Dad join in to. Her tears fall gracefully onto my hair and she was gasping.

"My baby boy," she whispers, kissing the top of my head and letting me go to look at me.

"You finally have me," I whisper proudly.

"No... we've always had you Itachi... we just got you back is all," she whispered to me. Her words were confusing to me, but I knew what they meant. That she finally got the chance to hug me, speak to me... and call me her little boy.

I throw back my head, and course out a laugh one more time.

"I'm alive!" I scream as the rain starts to drip from the cloudy sky. "**I'm alive!**"

—xXx—

**Lily POV.**

I slump against the wall in Emi's room, holding my head in pain. Luckily, Sakura and Sasuke have offered to home school me and Itachi. I have not had drugs in a week in a half, and my head is suffering. I used to do crank back in the Ninja world. It helped me get threw the night, but if I started again, I would have to leave. I don't want to go back to Orochimaru, because that would be horrible. He's a freaking pedo, and I don't want anything to do with him.

I close my eyes to stop the pain a bit, but end up seeing my family get slaughtered instead. My mother, kunai to the back, temple, and gashes with pulsing blood... lying limp on the floor. My eyes shoot open and I scream until someone wraps their arms around me.

"Shhh," Itachi whispers to me, stroking my hair. "It'll be alright."

"I don't wanna," I whisper, the images still fresh in my mind. "I don't wanna see that. Make him stop." Itachi shushes me one more time until I stop shaking. I lift my head to see his green eyes.

"Thanks," I whisper through the tears. He grips my chin with his thumb and index finger, and presses his lips sweetly against mine. The kiss is short, sweet and leaves me wanting more.

"It's alright," he whispers against my lips. I rest my head against his chest and close my eyes, breathing in his heady scent. We just stay there... perfectly content and unmoving.

**A/N**

**Okay, so from now on, Itachi Uchiha (Sasuke's brother) will be known as Uncle Itachi, or Itachi-Nii (in Sasuke's and Sakura's cases). The regular Itachi won't come in much, but Itachi Toru is a big part.**

**What do you think of Lily? I really like her, and came up with her while watching Romeo and Juliet one night. She's one of my fave OCs right after Yukiko and Itachi Toru. I like Emi, Kerrii, Bree, Nina, Yumiko, Emiko, Cherry, Gitai and the rest, but Lily is a different sort of character. She's more broken then Yukiko, but stronger then Kerrii and Bree (from another fanfic). **

**I hope you liked this,**

**Darian~**


	7. Chapter 5: Scream

Will you scream  
when we're alone?  
Because even the beautiful lose control  
will you scream  
when you let go?  
Cause even a miracle happens too slow  
I can't explain my bad behavior  
But baby you're my savior  
and I don't want to end up alone  
Will you scream  
When we're alone?  
Cause even the beautiful  
The beautiful lose control

_**-Scream-Heldey**_

_**(I thought it fit Lily and Itachi!)**_

**Chapter Five: Scream**

The kids are jumping around excitedly. Uncle Itachi is taking them to a play park near here, and they were ecstatic about going.

"Come ooooon~" Rei says with a whine.

"Rei, you have to be patient," Lily says sweetly, her brown eyes sparkling as she smiled. Rei crosses his arms and sighs.

"Okay Lily," he says. He is the most excited.

Me on the other hand... well... I am not that excited. I hate this kind of stuff, but I get to spend the day with Emi, so I'm happy _(And Lily)_ my inner needs to shut the fuck up already.

Ever since I became human (Well... mostly) my inner has become stronger. It's a pain in the ass, and I fucking hate hearing it tack stuff on to make it sound like I'm in love with Lily. Which I'm **not**! _(You so are, dude!)_

Someone knocks and opens the door at the same time so I can get a glimpse at Uncle Itachi, his black hair tied into a ponytail and creases showing his age and wisdom showed near his nose and extended down his cheeks slightly. The only thing that we had in common based on looks, was the hair and its styling. I didn't see myself in anyway in the man I was named after.

"So, I finally get to see my nephew?" he says teasingly, giving me a hug that he is obviously uncomfortable with. I don't return it because I feel strange enough. He pulls away and picks up Rei.

"So buddy, you ready to go?" Itachi asks calmly. Rei nods excitedly as Emi hugs Uncle Itachi's legs.

"I _miiiiissed_ you!" she says, dragging the missed out for a while. He ruffles her hair slightly.

"I missed you too Em," Uncle Itachi says earning a big smile from the small girl. I smile shyly at my family, try to fit in after being 'dead' for six years. It's hard, and Lily is having an easier time _(OH admit it! You're happy she's so close to your family! That way, she'll be more excepted once you get the cutie knocked up!)_ Yet again: my inner must shut up!

"Let's go," Uncle Itachi says, pushing the four of us out the door. Mom and Dad (It feels right calling them that) step onto the front porch and wave us off as we pull out of the drive.

"They're really nice," Lily whispers to me. I turn to stare into chocolate brown eyes.

"They are," I agree. "They're special too." I whisper to her. Her eyes sparkle.

"So are you," I add on impulse. She stares at me for a minute before leaning closer and closing the gap. Luckily, Itachi has the two kids occupied and they didn't notice us in the back of his mini van. _(Heh, these things are so ugly!)_ Her kiss is needy, urgent, and I feel sparks fly threw me. When we pull apart, we are both gasping for air, and my heart is pounding. This was our second kiss, and it felt even more right than the first one. She cuddled into me and whispered something I couldn't make out. _(heh, make-out...)_.

**Lily POV.**

"I think I'm in love," I whispered to myself in a way that made me blush a deep red. I never felt love toward anybody, none of the guys in Oto, no one. I care about people, but there is a difference between care and love.

I pulled away the second that Uncle Itachi looked back at us, causing Itachi to shift a bit.

"No making out back there you two," he teased playfully. I knew he was kidding, but it made me blush a little. We just had made-out! Bit of a late warning? The mini van pulls into the play park's parking lot and the two kids started to laugh and scream 'we're here!', causing me to smile. They have such a great childhood, unlike me. Itachi got out of the car, held open the door and held out his hand. I placed my hand on his, sparks racing through my blood, and he helped me out of the car. Two teenage girls, a blonde and a redhead, giggle at us, and whisper to each other how sweet that we were together. Wow, Mia and I (my friend in Oto) would have faked gagged at that. I noticed Itachi smirk at the comment, and he entwined his fingers with mine.

"What do you want to ride first?" he asked, gesturing to the park sweetly as we followed Uncle Itachi to get our bracelets.

Once we had received them, I smiled up at Itachi and said: "The roller coaster." He glanced over at the roller coaster, a small, rickety looking hunk of metal and nodded.

"Okay Princess," he teases, causing me to giggle slightly. We make our way to the roller coaster and show the lady our bracelet's. We got an odd look, but were allowed on. We sat in the little car and buckled up only to have the thing start. Itachi's hand still clasped to mine, we went forward before finally getting off.

"Do you want an ice cream?" Itachi asked. I nodded and we walked around after getting our ice cream until it was time to go home.

—xXx—

_Blood splattered the walls, and dripped from my parents. Their bodies were stuck to wooden crosses in out living room, kunai's sticking from their body, and gashes running across their skin. There was a letter too, stuck to my mother's chest._

'_You die tomorrow,' it read. It was a warning that caused me to scream._

I awoke with a start, staring around the blank room. Emi was fast asleep on the other side of the room, so I was able to slip from beneath the covers and down the hall to the guest room where Itachi slept. I opened the door slightly to see him tossing in turning in his sleep.

"Don't take them," he whispered, his voice terrified. "Don't hurt her! Stop!" I moved some of his long, black hair from his face. My fingers lingered against his lips, and he trembled from beneath them.

"Don't kill her," he whispered in his sleep. "Don't hurt my Lily." I gasped, only to have Itachi wake up, tears running down my cheeks, sweat down his.

"Are you okay?" he asked fearfully, as if the dream had something to do with me being here.

"I just had a nightmare, and wanted to check on you," I told him. He pushed over and moved the covers so I could crawl in with him.

"Here," he whispered. "I'll keep you safe." I trusted him with all me heart, so I crawled into the bed with him. I faced the opposite way he was, and felt his strong arm wrap around me.

"Promise me something," he whispered in my ear, sending claming chills down my spine.

"Anything," I whispered.

"Promise me you won't leave," he whispered, kissing my hair.

I snuggled into him and whispered the words I knew he wanted to hear: "I promise."

**A/N**

**Sorry bout the long song clip at the beginning. I just lurv that song! So, I want to know what you guys think of Lily and Itachi? Are you just loving them? I promise to bring a total SasuSaku chapter in soon, but their relationship will become insanely important to the story (cough) and how Orochimaru gets murdered (cough) :)**

**So, you know the drill! You don't? Okay... well... REVIEW!**

**Darian~**


	8. Chapter 6: Heaven

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in Heaven_

_**-Heaven—DJ Sammy**_

**Chapter Six: Heaven**

_The monitor stopped, chills ran up my spine, and the doctor's hand rested on my shoulder._

"_Your son is dead Mrs Uchiha... I'm sorry," he said. I ripped his hand from me and turned on him, temper flailing._

"_You're not sorry! If you wanted to save him, you could have!" I cried out, tears washing down my face. "You could have saved my baby boy!" _

"_Sakura, calm down!" Sasuke called out, grabbing me from behind as I broke down sobbing._

"_He could have done something," I screamed, burying my face in Sasuke's sweater. _

"_He did... he did everything he could," Sasuke said. I looked up to my lover only to see Madara, and let out a painful scream._

My gasps escaped into the room, and Sasuke's voice was calm and cool.

"You'll be alright," he whispered.

"I want him found... even if I have to do it myself," I told Sasuke sternly.

"He'll be caught," he said to me.

"When Sasuke? He hurt me, and he hurt Emi. Most importantly: he hurt Emi!" I said, furious at Madara for what he did to my little girl. "He did the same thing he did to me, only she's half the age I was when he turned me into a woman. I never wanted her to go through that horror, Sasuke. Never, in all my life, would I wish that upon even my greatest enemy. Not even Karin." He looked at me shocked. Karin and I had never gotten along, and I had wished a lot of things on her... but this... this stupid shit, was not one of them.

"I have a way," he said. "But we need Itachi's help."

"No," I said. "You are not putting him in danger."

"He's the only one," Sasuke assured me. I sighed, and gave in.

"Fine," I said, kissing his cheek.

"I promise, he won't get hurt," Sasuke said. "I don't want that either." I slipped from beneath the covers and slipped into my housecoat.

"Let's go get Itachi," I said my voice kind of sad. Sasuke nodded and got out of bed and headed toward the door. When we opened Itachi's door, we expected to see him studying at his desk, but instead, he was fast asleep with Lily in his arms. I smiled, because it reminded me of Sasuke and myself. Sasuke cleared his throat and Lily's eyes slipped open. She shook Itachi awake before trying to leave the room. I stopped her by blocking her path.

"May I ask what you were doing?" I asked, hiding my anger.

"Uhmm...Uhhh..." Lily tried.

"We were only sleep, she had a bad dream," Itachi said, his voice truthful.

"She had a bad dream, and yet she couldn't come to any of us?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to him and myself.

"I didn't want to wake you, and Itachi said if I was having any problems, I could come tell him whenever," Lily said. I nodded, though I knew that wasn't the reason. It was obvious that they loved each other. They looked at each other the same way I looked at Sasuke, the way I still look at Sasuke. I smile at them and nudge Sasuke.

"We need your help Itachi... to save Emi and Sakura from being harmed by Madara," Sasuke says.

"Emi got harmed... by Madara," he growls, teeth bore in a monstrous way.

"Yes," was all I could manage. He rips open a portal and jumps inside.

"I'm bringing him here and taking away his powers!" Itachi says with a furious voice. The portal closes, and next thing we know, Madara is tied up and sitting on the carpet with Itachi tightening the ropes. Emi and Rei peek into the room and Emi screams.

"It's him Mommy!" she cries, tears falling rapidly down her face.

"Itachi is taking care of him honey," I say calmly.

"In the bad way, right?" Emi says hopefully. I nod down at her and she squishes herself against my leg. Sasuke wraps around me and I feel the pleasant electricity shoot through my skin. Itachi starts with some strange hand signs and bites his finger, smearing blood on the tattoo I didn't dare question him about. Something radiates in his hand and his eyes turn blood red. He scares the living day lights out of Emi like this, but it's to stop Madara, so it'll be okay. I stare in amazement as two snakes shoot from his tattoo and wrap tightly around Madara. Madara starts to gasp for air as Itachi charges blue lightening into his hand. A feeling of worry radiates from my body as I watch my son burn the man that raped me. Not for Madara, but for my little boy of course. A shiver runs up my spine as Madara get's sliced by the snake's fangs and a black mist runs out of him.

"I need you Lily, some of your blood," Itachi says, looking up at Lily with pleading eyes. She obeys and bites down hard on her palm, drawing blood. She lays her hand in Itachi's and he let's the blood run into Madara's mouth, which was being forced open by a snake. He gargles the blood, trying to spit it back up, but something is forcing it down. Madara lets out a terrifying scream and the black mist stops flowing from him.

"W-what did you do?" I ask, trembling in my husbands arms.

"I destroyed any part of the shadow in him. This way, when we hand him over to the poli—," Madara cut Itachi off quickly.

"You think I'm going to stand by and let you watch me die? Do you? I made you who you are! Remember everything I've done for you. Now... now you want to live with a skank, the skanks six year old, an emo brat, his emo brat of a son, and a whore?" Madara calls, earning a slap in the face.

"call Lily a whore one more time, and you'll be dead," Itachi growls, his eyes still glowing that strange red.

"I'm the reason your Sharingan has unlocked, you little cunt. Now, try to hurt me again, and I'll make sure you never get one of immortality. Your little whore of a girlfriend can't be with you forever, she'll run off. You'll leave too, hurt your mother again... and I'll be the only one here to help her. Your bitch of a father will be with Orochimaru, those brats will be dead, and Lily will be drowning in her own blood. That's right, I said it. Her secret is out. You thought she was just someone from the ninja world? Ha; no way, son. She's from your fave little realm. She'll be drowning soon enough!" Madara taunts, his voice hysterical.

"D-dead; Drowning... in her... own blood? Orochimaru...?" Itachi repeats each word carefully.

"Your little whore, she's from that vamp realm you like so much. Yeah, she doesn't have the flowered markings, or the swirls around her face, but she's one of them. She'll kill you soon enough," Madara taunts.

"You liar!" Lily cries, tears streaming down her face. She slaps Madara hard across the face, and the sound of skin on skin makes me wince, thinking of Sasuke's relationship with his father.

"Don't hide it... tell him what you really are," Madara says. Lily sighs, wipes away her tears, and takes cover up with it.

"I'm a vamp," she whispers, flowery tattoo's showing where she once had flawless skin. She brushes her hazel brown hair from her face and wipes away more tears.

I stare at her tattoo's in amazement. So many intricate swirls of black, purple and red reminding me of lilies cover her face, giving it a distant feeling. She looks up to see me staring.

"Go ahead... stare... I'm a freak," Lily says with a frown. "I'm a freak, and I always will be." Itachi envelops her in a hug.

"You are not a freak," he says, hugging her tightly. I smile at the two and cuddle into Sasuke, Emi still attached to my leg at the sight of Madara. A portal opens in front of us and Orochimaru pops his head through.

"Itachi!" I scream as he's grabbed by the scruff of the collar. Lily screams as Itachi is removed from her arms and pulled through a portal containing her worst enemy. Madara is grabbed by the ropes that bind him and pulled through as well.

"Now, Mindy, take care of little Lilian please," Orochimaru orders, and a large, white snake slithers in and puts Lily into her mouth.

"Oh, and don't forget little Sasuke," he says in a total pedoish voice. Mindy the giant-ass white snake comes over and puts Sasuke in there too. "May as well get the brat too." Orochimaru says. Mindy goes over to Rei and attempts to swallow him too.

"No!" I scream, racing forward and snatching Rei into my arms. Emi, now vulnerable, is taken.

"No!" I repeat, more fear in my voice. "Leave my baby girl alone! How dare you take them!"

"Oh shut up," Orochimaru spits. The portal closes and I'm left to cry with my son in my warm arms.

"Emi..." he sobs into my shirt.

—xXx—

**Sasuke POV.**

I curled up with Emi in my arms. She was shaking and shivering when we were in the snake known as Mindy. Itachi was taken by Orochimaru personally, so Lily was stressing like crazy, wondering if he was okay. He was a tough kid, and even though I only knew him for a little while, I knew he was brave enough to stand through it.

"Oh God," Lily murmured, still crying. Mindy opened her mouth and dumped us onto the floor.

"Get them all into better clothes," Orochimaru ordered. Ninja shuffled the three of us off in different directions.

"Leave Emi alone you bastards!" I growled angrily.

"The Sharingan," Orochimaru muttered, reaching out of me.

"Touch me and die," I said furiously. Orochimaru's hand had backed away from my face quickly, and the nin shuffled me away, Lily and Emi already out of sight. He pushed me into a room with no windows and pointed to the outfit sitting on the bed.

"Wear that," he said, and closed the door. I heard a small locking noise signalling that I had better get changed. I put the white, long sleeve shirt that opened up at the torso and black pants, along with the purple-blue cloth that went from my waist down to my knees and a large, purple rope tied around my waist in a bow and the same shoes that the ninja around here were wearing, except they were raised higher up.

I knocked on the door and the guard opened it to see me ready.

"Took you long enough," he mumbled, grabbing my arm and pulling me out. He walked me out to meet Emi, who was in a cute little red and pink dress with the Haruno family symbol on it, one fishnet legging on her left leg, and the same shoes that I was wearing, except put to the normal height. Lily was still sobbing over Itachi, and was wearing shoes like mine, but high heels and even higher up, a strange vest, a black skirt with a lot of buckles, red shorts underneath and fishnets on her arms and right leg.

"Get her into the Akatsuki garments," Madara ordered from behind. "I won't be having my subordinate wearing something so drab." She removed her vest to show a black tank top, and slipped on a black robe with red clouds plastered over it.

"Fuck you Madara," she screamed furiously. "Hand over Itachi you cunt sucker! I don't want anything to do with you and won't be your subordinate! _**Ever!**_" Madara snatched her chin in his hand and brought her up so high, she was dangling above the ground.

"Look... you will listen to me..." Madara said in a voice that sent shivers through me. Suddenly, there was a clang and Madara was holding his hand in pain. Blood seeped between his fingers and Itachi was standing there with shuriken, ready to throw more at him.

"Leave her alone," Itachi said angrily. I stared at him in shock for a moment, my eyes wide with fear.

"Itachi's okay!" Emi cried happily, running forward and hugging her brother. Itachi wrapped a protective arm around her, and threw another kunai at Madara, pinning him by the sleeve against the wall. He adjusted the collar of his black shirt. It had a high collar, and it was as if it was all one outfit, a black tee with raised collar, black shorts; and to top it off, a swirl of intricate small belts around his arm. He whispered something to Emi, she nodded and ran over to Madara. She brought her foot up high and kicked him hard in the balls, causing his free hand to cover the area in pain.

"Holy crap," I heard him mutter. A sheath was thrown at me so I held it tight in my hand and pulled out the long sword. The blade reflected the light in a shattering crystal like light. I smiled and walked over to Orochimaru, stabbing him in gut, but it didn't work. I was drawn into a strange world where sickening black shit crawled across my body.

"I'll be using your body now Sasuke," Orochimaru said. I just stood still, let him do what he had to do, letting something build in my eyes until he cackled.

"Oh, the Sharingan again!" he said happily. I activated the Sharingan to the point that black flames were crawling across his body and he was withering in pain. He screamed and the dimension we were trapped in shattered into nothingness. I stood up calmly, dusted myself off and nonchalantly walked over to Itachi.

"Which one are you?" Itachi asked angrily. I smiled down at him.

"Who do you think?" I said in my usual tone that Orochimaru could never pull off.

"He's dead," Lily said happily, falling onto her hands and knees. The flowery tattoo dissolved against her skin and the pale color came back.

"I'm free?" she muttered, tracing where the tattoo's once were. She smiled up at Itachi, Emi and I and said: "I'm free." She started to laugh.

"She's free," Itachi muttered with a smile. Emi hugged me tightly and giggled.

"Still here," Madara said dangerously. We all turned to look at him and walked away.

"We'll deal with you later you fucking asshole," I said with a smirk. Madara glared at us and I turned my head as Lily and Itachi opened the portal to a crying Sakura and Rei. I know they deserve to be together as much as Sakura and I do... but how can it happen when a war is obviously about to be started?

**A/N**

**It took me a while, and I'm sorry!!!**

**The Sasuke's outfit is his actual original shippuden outfit, and Emi's is this cute little dress I may put a link on my profile to later :D It's from a dress-up on DeviantArt, so yeah.**

**GTG hang with MimiTheMonkey!**

**Darian~**


	9. Chapter 7: Love Story

_We were both young when I first saw you, close my eyes and the flash back starts I'm standing there, in a balcony in summer air._

_**-Love Story—Taylor Swift**_

**Chapter Seven: Love Story**

I curled into Sasuke and let the pleasant sparks fly across my skin. The feel of his soft skin against mine was comforting.

"How was work?" He finally asked after many minutes of perfect silence. I frowned for a second.

"Terrible..." I said sadly.

"Why?" he asked.

"There was a young woman who was giving birth, and she didn't make it. The baby did though, but she was a single mother. That poor baby boy is going to have to live without a mother. Just like..." my voice caught in my throat.

"It's okay... Naruto has a great life none the less. It doesn't matter if he doesn't have a mother. You know what though? Jiraya said that Naruto is like his Mom in personality, and his father in looks," Sasuke told me, kissing my hair. "I'm sure that that child will have a great life too."

"Thanks Sasuke," I said, removing myself from his arms. I turned around and took his lips swiftly, only to have him kiss me back.

"You know you have a big forehead, right?" he asked the second we stopped kissing. He pressed his index and middle finger against my forehead the same way Itachi-Nii does to him.

"Of course, it's the reason you fell in love with me," I joked. "You have a fetish for big foreheads!"

"No, I think it was your eyes that kept my attention," Sasuke teased, staring deeply into my green eyes.

"I thought it was because I tripped while reading Honey and Clover," I said seriously.

"That's just what caught my attention," Sasuke joked, sitting up and pulling me up with him. I giggled and kissed him again.

"You know... you have very pointy hair," I said, poking his spikes.

"Of course, what did you expect? With our groups of friends? Naruto and his spikes, Shino and his creepy spikes, Kiba and his, Juugo, Gaara, Shikamaru and his pineapple hair. Suigetsu's the loner out of all the pointy hair shit," Sasuke said with his famous smirk.

"That's true... how are things working out for Gaara and Matsuri? I haven't seen them lately, and you see Gaara all the time for when he goes over to bring his reports in," I said.

"Matsuri is doing great, you should meet her... she actually went into labour to...day..." Sasuke said. He gave me a nervous look.

"Who died today...? I didn't catch her name," Sasuke said.

"You would have to ask Ino, but Ino said that she was a single mother, or at least, she thought so. There was no male in the ward at all... but Gaara was over worked to pay for a few hospital bills, wasn't he?" I asked. Sasuke nodded nervously.

"Oh my God," I whispered, clasping my hands over my mouth. Sasuke snatched the phone in his hand and dialled Gaara's number.

"Hey Gaara... its Sasuke... How's the baby? Oh really? That's awesome... How's Matsuri? Oh... well... I'm really sorry Gaara... Okay... you take care of yourself for Matsuri, okay? Okay... bye Gaara, I'll see you in a while, you don't have to come into wo—... okay... I'll see you later," Sasuke said, hanging up and biting his fist.

"It was her... wasn't it?" I asked nervously. Sasuke bit his lip and nodded. I gasped.

"Oh God... is Gaara okay? I mean... they were supposed to get married... and... Ino said she haemorrhaged... I mean..." I burst out into tears at the thought of someone bleeding out. Sasuke almost did that once, so the very thought of someone dying from it scared the hell out of me.

"You were so close to dying that way too..." I whispered, biting the inside of my cheek to the point of puncturing a small hole in it. The ever familiar taste of blood ran over my tongue.

"We still have to deal with Madara, Sakura... you can't just stress over Gaara when everyone else we know is in so much danger. People die Sakura... like... like our parents, and Naruto's dad... you just have to move on. Things get better... things always get better," he said.

"If any of the kids died... again... I would... oh my God... I don't know what I'd do, it'd be too terrible. I could barely live after Itachi died. If you died, Sasuke Hinata and Naruto would be taking care of the kid's permanently," I said with a small sob. I heard music flick on in the next room and knew that Lily was up and brushing her hair. Poison by Groove Coverage raced over my skin and sent chills through me. My eyes snapped open and I stared at Sasuke... remembering the outfit he came back from fighting Orochimaru with.

_I wretched open the door, to see only darkness._

_"__Not here," I mumbled, closing it and ran toward another door._

_No one... I kept opening doors, kept running with my Social studies teacher at my side. I could hear Naruto scream out Sasuke's name, as if cursing it to hell._

_"__Where are you?" I questioned. There was a loud explosion, and I gasped, stopping where I stood and took a single step back. I was closer to the explosion, and ran forward until I noticed Sai in odd clothing, just like me and Mr. Yamato._

_I gasped angrily as I looked up at Sai, his face straight._

_"__Sakura, huh?" questioned the same voice I knew so well. That whispered to me when I awoke some mornings; that was now filled with both hatred, revenge, and a cold hearted angst._

_I turned my head slowly, my green eyes quivering, holding back the painful tears._

_"__S-Sa-Sasuke," I stuttered. Naruto ran towards us, his feet hitting the concrete ground dangerously. Naruto ran out in an orange jumpsuit and looked up at Sasuke, we were both shocked by the sight._

_"__Sasuke," Naruto finally whispered._

_Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he said: "Naruto?"_

Another sob passed through my lips.

"If it weren't for Naruto's Dad... you would be like that, Sasuke," I whispered, though mostly to myself.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked, bring my face up to face his.

"A monster... killing people... trying to kill Naruto... you were so... so... scary Sasuke. If it weren't for Naruto's father, you would have been one of the most wanted criminals, you would have killed Itachi, worked for Madara, worked for Orochimaru... you would have... would have... you would have never been with me through all of this, and some of it we never would have had to suffer through, but worst of all... you would be to consumed by revenge to care for even me and Naruto, imagine that? An entire world that we just barely escaped, Sasuke...." I said, exasperated at the very thought.

He pulled me into his arms.

"Sakura... it's okay," he said sweetly.

"So different..." I whispered into his shirt, the heat of his body warming my own cold figure.

**Lily POV.**

I clicked the button on the boom box and let Poison play through the room. Not everyone was up by now, but it didn't matter, as long as it wasn't too loud. Itachi opened the door to see me sitting on the desk chair and brushing through my hair.

"Hey," I said with a smile, watching his perfect green orbs in the mirror.

"Matsuri passed away yesterday," he said, his voice uneven.

"I heard... she was so sweet too. I liked her, and it must be hard on Gaara, but he'll find someone else, I'm sure of it!" I said kindly. Itachi nodded and sat down on the bed.

"You know... I'm afraid. Sakura and Emi got harmed by Madara, and nothing is stopping him so much to make it so he doesn't hurt them again," I said, narrowing my eyes and swivelling to face him.

"It doesn't stop him from hurting you either... but I'll make sure none of you get hurt," he said.

"Especially not Emi... if anyone doesn't deserve to go through that, it's that poor little girl," I said.

"No one deserves, no matter who they are," Itachi said with a sigh. I pushed myself against the wall and slammed my head gently against it.

"Hard enough?" Itachi teased. I could only sigh before finally pulling an exasperated: "I'm tired" out of my ass.

"I know what you mean... hard life and I've only been alive for a little while," Itachi reminded me.

"I'm happy you are though," I said, scratching my ear.

"I know..." Itachi said, getting up and taking my lips in a desperate kiss. I kissed him back sweetly before pulling away.

"Did you know you are the best person ever? You even went on a metal death trap with me," I said, remembering the roller coaster at the play park.

"Metal death trap is right, I was terrified for my life in that little dragon thing," he said dramatically. Almost gay, but not at the same time.

"Sakura said we could go to public school soon," I said happily.

"Oh yeah? That's awesome, some stuck up brats who just want to get laid. That's my idea of fun alright," Itachi said sarcastically. I giggled and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, you and me won't be any of them," I said. "We'll be so different, they'll be terrified that they let us on the property."

"Ha-ha, okay, deal," he said holding out his hand, I took it, but didn't bother to let go.

"So... when is soon?" he asked. I coughed nervously.

"Tomorrow," I whispered, brushing some of my brown hair from my face with my free hand.

"Tomorrow..." he said, causing me to nod. "Oh well."

"For you... not for me..." I said, biting my lip.

"What!?" Itachi said angrily. He went to move forward, but I locked his feet to the ground with my own chakra.

"I'm kidding," I said with a laugh. "They got the supplies last night, that's why we had to baby-sit." Itachi settled.

"But, why do they want us to go to public school?" Itachi asked.

"Sakura has to go back to work soon, so we have to go to school and learn still," I said with a simple shake of my head.

"That plan is going out the window, and has been ever since he lost touch with a pure Uchiha," Itachi said with a glance at the full moon. I stared at him long, hard, and lovingly.

"Look, you're going to have to tell me that plan sooner or later," I said. Itachi took in a deep breath and looked into my eyes.

"I know I can trust you... but I'm not so sure you can handle it," he said. "I don't want you hurt, because this is a dangerous plan to know of."

"I can handle it," I growled.

"The moons eye plan is to get every single one of the Jinchuriki and to destroy every Nin in this town. None have had the privilege of leaving, and if you were lucky... you would simply die. People outside were to go through tests so that if they were ninja with a similar chakra extent, they would be allowed in. Madara wants to find every single one of the nine Jinchuriki, Naruto and Gaara included. The worst part about this all, is that they will all get killed, and Madara, who has an immortal Sharingan, will have his Sharingan imprinted on every moon in every world. Shadow, Vampyre, Human, Twilight and Ninja; The twilight zone, a mix of night and day, the mortal, the Ninja, the Vampyre, and my old world will all have a Sharingan on it's moon. The thought is devastating, and any one in this world who knows is in terrible danger. They will be the first ones killed. If Minato Namikaze did not direct every ninja he could to this world, and trap the most powerful of all in his son and killed himself in the process, we would be royally screwed over. I wouldn't be here Lily, and neither would you. You were brought to this world for a reason, and Madara knows that reason, he just wouldn't share it with me. 'The petite brunet under Orochimaru's control is the key' is what he would always say... and I'm starting think that the ten tail's power couldn't be divided equally, so you had a sliver that was saved put inside of you... he's going to have to kill to get that power," he said furiously. I stared at him for a moment, afraid for everything.

"I'm going to lie down," I said, glad that Emi was at Cherry's for the night. She would be back around Lunch. Itachi guided me to the bed and helped me crawl in, my hair becoming messy at the feel of the static-like pillow. Itachi crawled in next to me and kissed my neck.

"It'll be okay," he said as the boom boxes battery died. He made of trail of kisses down my neck and back up to my ear where he nibbled sweetly on my ear. Sparks raced through my blood at each touch and I just lay still in his arms, letting my thoughts keep me active. I removed myself from his arms and rolled over, letting him wrap his arms around me again and kiss my lips. His tongue begged for entrance by licking my bottom lip, and I opened it softly only to have his tongue slip inside of it. Itachi moaned into my mouth as my tiny body was pressed against his. I could feel myself getting hot, and I could feel him getting hot, so we pushed each other away quickly.

"Sorry," Itachi said. "I went too far."

"It's okay," I said sheepishly.

"You may as well... uhmm..." I said, pointing at the door. Itachi looked to see that I was still in my pj's and got up quickly.

"Oh... yeah," he said, leaving. "I'll see you later." He said, and the door clicked shut.

I walked over to open it and say some, but instead, just slipped down the wall and sat on the floor, eyes wide.

"That felt... right," I whispered, and buried my face in my hands, trying to stifle a sob that I knew would break through my lips.

_I'm in love._

**A/N**

**Okay, kind of short now, but I didn't have much to go on. It had a bit of an almost lemon scene XD**

**Sorry 'bout that.**

**Anyway, I just wanted to say that I hadn't worked on this and a billion other ways for a while, and that it has been almost three months for this series.**

**I also wanted to say that I do lurv Matsuri, but I did say that this is Gaara OC, so I kind of need a name for Gaara's counter part.**

**If you can think of a cute female name, tell me :D I'm leaving it up to you guys, but if it takes too long, I'll just make one. She's coming up in the Eleventh chapter (maybe sooner, maybe later) so, think away and get back to me ASAP!**

**Have a great week,**

**Darian~**


	10. Chapter 8:Somebody to Love

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me_

_**-Somebody to Love—Glee Cast Version**_

**Chapter Eight: Somebody to Love**

Itachi and Lily stood outside of the school, nervous for what was about to happen. They were about to spend their first day in the same school that Sasuke and Sakura went to when they were younger. Konoha Jr High was, and still is, a prestigious school for the best, the brightest...and Naruto. He was on a whole other level, and not in the good way. Lily continued to bite her lip and mumble about how this was going to be awful. Itachi tapped his foot nervously and bit the inside of his cheek, the same thing is own mother does when she is nervous.

"Come on, this will be fine," he told Lily. She looked up and smiled.

"Okay," she said, opening the door so she and Itachi could walk inside of the large building. She gulped at the sight of all the teenagers and continued forward. A few kids stopped and stared for a minute before pointing and mumbling things to their friends with wide eyes.

"That can't be true!" One boy exclaimed. He covered his mouth with his hand and attempted to squeeze himself into his own locker.

He received a few smacks in the forehead, but other than that, everyone was laughing as if it was normal for the big jock-like blonde to say this kind of stuff at 8:00 in the morning. Itachi rolled his eyes and dragged Lily toward Tsunade's office. She was still the principle, and came back to the Jr high after Sakura and the others graduated. They stood outside the door for a second, exchanging a nervous glance before knocking on the door.

"Come in!" called the ever familiar voice of Tsunade. They opened the door and walked up to the desk. Tsunade ran over and hugged the two.

"Oh, I finally get to meet you both!" she exclaimed happily. Lily and Itachi laughed nervously.

"Sakura has said some great things about you two, you sound so great," Tsunade said happily. She still looked very similar to what she looked like back when Sakura and her friends were in high school, but having a part time job at the hospital and running the school gave her a lot of money. Only two things mattered to Tsunade when it came to money: Sake and Gambling. She knew all about the ninja thing because she was still there when everyone was ushered out of that universe. Her jutsu kept her young and made it look like she barely aged.

"So, all your papers are signed, here are your schedules, matched to perfection so you won't be separated," Tsunade said to the young kuniochi and the shadow creature.

"Thank you," the hazel haired girl said. Tsunade smiled largely at her. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the principle.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" he said bluntly. Tsunade blinked and laughed.

"No," she said with a nervous laugh. She was, but she wasn't going to admit it to the police chief's son.

Itachi looked over his schedule and looked at Lily's.

"There is one class you aren't together in," Tsunade said.

"Glee club?" Itachi questioned, looking over Lily's shoulder.

"Communication's Technology?" Lily asked with a raise of her eye brow, snatching Itachi's schedule away from him.

"Computers," Itachi told her.

"I know what it is, but I love computers, so why am I in Glee Club?" Lily asked.

"I was told you have quite the voice," Tsunade said with a shrug. "You guys had better get to class, here are your locks, put them on an empty locker and tell me the number at the end of the day." She shooed the two out of her office and they ran to their first class.

"Mathematics," the two groaned.

**Lily POV.**

I walked into Glee Club last period and sighed. A cheerleader like blonde was directing the others harshly.

"So then we do the big finish," she said in an 'I'm-oh-so-superior' kind of voice.

"Whats the song?" I asked from behind her.

She spun around.

"You are late," she snapped furiously.

"Yeah, sorry... didn't get the memo that Geek club started at lunch," I said, looking at my watch. She looked over my outfit and sighed.

"Going for the 'el loser' look? Nice," she said with a negative glance. I sighed at her and hopped onto the stage.

"Oh, and we are doing True Colors," the blonde said.

"I'm Lily," I said with a fake smile.

"Don't care el geeko," she said rudely. "Let's just see what you got." The rest of them started to sing a simple "OoO" to the sound of the piano.

"_You with the sad eyes, don't be discourage, I realise its hard to take courage in a world full of people you can loose sight of it all and darkness still inside you make it feel so small."_ I continued to sing the song with every singing their parts with me in the lead.

There was a small click and the door clicked shut on the other side of the hall. Itachi walked in and sat down.

"_If this world makes you crazy you've taken all you can bear, you call me up because you know I'll be there... And I'll see your true colors singing through, I see your true colors, and that's why I love you, so don't be afraid to let them show your true colors... true colors..." _I continued singing and smiled at him. He stared in amazement and walked forward. Still singing, I hopped off the stage and ran up to him.

"_True colors... are beautiful like a rainbow,"_ I finished, kissing him on the cheek.

"You were okay," the blonde said nervously.

"Okay!? Mel, she was awesome!" a brunette on the far side said.

"Oh S T F U Kerrii!" Mel said angrily.

"Oh whatever, you're just pissy 'cause she's better than you are," Kerrii said angrily, tossing her sheet music to the ground.

"Oh, by the way, your songs suck and I don't want anything to do with you," she said with a smirk and went to stand by me and Itachi. "I'll be hanging with Itachi and Lily from now on... if that's okay with you two." She said, gesturing to me and Itachi who were locked in each other's arms.

"Of course," I said kindly.

"Look, you and she shadow brat and only last so long you vamp," Mel whispered as she stormed past. I turned around and ran after her, grabbing her arm.

"How do you know about that?" I hissed. Mel looked at the others, and dragged me out of the room and down the hall.

"I'm like Itachi, except worse. Look," Mel said, and a small amount of her forehead quivered. Suddenly, an eye opened on her forehead and I stared in amazement.

"Neat trick," I gulped. "Shadow child?"

"Yeah, one of the three in the school, not including Itachi," Mel said. "I wouldn't count him anyway. He's the prince, royalty to the shadow nation."

"Royalty?" I questioned. Mel nodded, and sauntered off.

"No... Fucking... way," I gasped, clasping my hands over my mouth.

**Sasuke POV.**

I sat down at my desk again only to have the phone ring, but this time it was my cellular. I pulled it out and clicked the talk button.

"Hello?" I said in an even voice.

"Daddy, Rei is being a meanie!" Emi said from the other line with a small giggle.

"No! Emi stole my train! Give it Emi! No! Don't throw it—hey! It doesn't belong up there! I can't reach," Rei screamed from behind her.

"I only threw it on the fridge you baby!" Emi complained.

"So? I can't reach it from there! I'm getting Auntie Hina!" Rei screamed, and I could hear his footsteps as he stalked off.

"Tehe~" Emi giggled sweetly.

"You shouldn't do that Emi," I said.

"He woke Itachi from his nap and de...decapitatyred my Barbie!" Emi complained.

"It's decapitated Honey," I said with a sigh. "It's almost 3:30 so Itachi and Lily should be home soon, same with Mommy, you go apologise to Rei and Auntie Hina."

"Yes Daddy, I didn't mean to. He just gets on my nerves. So does Itachi... he's always kissing Lily and it's annoying," Emi said. "They aren't even married, so they shouldn't be kissing like you and Mommy do." I laughed into the receiver.

"Its okay, Emi; just ignore them," I told her with a small sigh.

"Okay, buh-bye Daddy," Emi said sweetly, and the line went dead. I spun around in the chair and the phone slipped from my hand and dangled by the cord. My mind was still racing with the images from that water fall.

"The darkness..." I whispered, realising what it meant. I grinned at the window.

Why was the darkness so tempting?

**A/N**

**So, this is short... and as all you Naru-tards can see, I'm bringing the real Sasuke into the story a bit.**

**Sasuke has started off really OOC, but you'll see what happens to him with Itachi's help ;)**

**BTW, I'm going on a school trip for three days, so this won't be updated for a while after I get back on Wen.**

**See y'all next chapter!**

**Darian~**


	11. Chapter 9

_You never see the ending  
When you're young and not pretending  
Singing everything's gonna be alright  
(Whoa-oh)  
And everything was gonna be alright  
Buried her deep inside  
Stars go kill my eyes_

_**-She's got a Boyfriend Now—Boys Like Girls**_

**Chapter Nine: She's got a Boyfriend Now**

**Madara POV.**

I stroked the picture carefully, my fingers running over the pink haired beauty on the hard paper. I sighed and set it down on the ground that I was sitting on, only to have the wind pick it up and let it fly away. I had more.

Sakura Uchiha. Her name seems like honey to me. My heart hurts at the thought of her and Sasuke together. Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Uchiha. Emi Uchiha. Rei Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. Lily Capulet. They can all somehow manage to live peacefully under the same roof. I was always watching Sakura, and when she turned twelve, I couldn't help but go after her, I didn't think it would hurt her though. Her soft pink hair being held in my fingers, but it didn't feel right.

I rested my head against the bricks behind me as I sat behind the junior high. The bell rang, and I didn't budge until a hazel haired girl stormed out with Itachi in tow.

"Lil, I didn't mean it!" Itachi cried. I hid quickly, not wanting him to see me.

"Okay, well then... tell me what you did mean?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I—ugh—Lily, I really didn't mean it and you know it! She kissed me! That girl is a fucking freak!" Itachi screamed.

"It's because you two are similar, isn't it? I'm a once vamp, and your still the shadow prince everybody knows and loves, especially her apparently," she screamed angrily, tears streaming furiously down her face. I grinned, my teeth showing.

"What the hell! I didn't kiss her, what is it going to take for you to realise this!" Itachi screamed.

"Leave me alone, Itachi! I'm walking home by myself," Lily screamed angrily, turning around and storming off. Itachi stood, gaping as the brunet stalked off. Chills zipped over my spine fiercely. Itachi sat down finally and huffed, pulling his black ball cap over his eyes and leaning against the stone steps of Konoha Jr High. I zipped toward Lily, stalking her figure quietly and carefully. She spun around, tears still falling down her face.

"Madara," she gasped, her voice quivering. Then, she turned and ran off.

**Lily POV. Half and Hour earlier**

I was about to turn the corner to Itachi's locker when my pencil fell. I leaned over to grab it and when I looked up, I saw something that made my heart ache. Itachi was pressed against the wall, Melissa's friend Katey kissing him. Or... him kissing her? It couldn't be true! I—I thought he was... I mean... Oh God! I stood up, wiped my eyes and ran past.

"Lily!" I heard Itachi call, but I paid it no mind. I rushed out the back doors of the school.

"Lil, I didn't mean it!" Itachi called from behind.

"Okay... well... what did you mean?" I asked, putting my hands angrily on my hips and biting the inside of my cheeks, letting the silk blood drip in from the puncture wound.

"I—ugh—Lily, I really didn't mean it and you know it! She kissed me! That girl is a fucking freak!" Itachi screamed, throwing his hands into the air.

"It's because you two are similar, isn't it? I'm a once vamp, and your still the shadow prince everybody knows and loves, especially her apparently," I screamed angrily, tears streaming furiously down my face.

"What the hell! I didn't kiss her, what is it going to take for you to realise this!" Itachi screamed.

"Leave me alone, Itachi! I'm walking home by myself," I screamed angrily, turning around and storming off. I walked angrily trough the twisted paths in town, hearing the faint footsteps. I turned, hoping to see Itachi, but instead, Madara's hateful black eyes stared back at me.

"Madara," I gasped, and ran away. My feet pounded against the pavement, the grass and whatever else I had stepped on and ran inside the house. Sakura was already home and washing the dishes. She wiped her hands on a cloth and rushed over to greet me. She saw the pain on my face and rushed over to hug me.

"Oh sweetie," she whispered. "What's happened now?"

"Itachi... your son kissed some girl from class," I whispered, pain breaking through me. "I just... I thought..." I broke down then, unable to finish my sentence.

"I'll call Hinata and Naruto, see if you can stay there for a while. I doubt you want to be around him for a while," Sakuras aid understandingly. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"That would be nice, but I don't want to intrude," I whispered.

"It'll be fine," Sakura said unevenly, picking up the phone and dialling the ever familiar number.

"Well..." I said thoughtfully. "Okay, it would be good for me to take a little break. I still have school and all, but I can manage being around him." Sakura nodded and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Hinata? It's Sakura... Lily and Itachi got into a major fight... Itachi kissed someone else... I'm shocked too... Anyway, Lily was looking to know if she could stay with you guys for a little while... of course... okay... no problem... thanks anyway," Sakura said, and hung up the phone with a sigh.

"They can't have you stay. They're going on a trip with Hinata's parents and Jiraya for a week to London England. I'll ask Yukiko, she's pregnant and could use some help around the house," Sakura said, and picked up the phone again.

"Why not call Gaara? I'm sure he could use some help with the new baby," I said.

"Actually, he was put up for adoption. Gaara can't take care of him all by himself, but the child will be allowed to visit him, and it's open so that he can still see him, and get to know him a bit... so he can still be known to his kid," Sakura said grimly. I nodded and she called Yukiko.

—xXx—

**Itachi POV. His POV of the kiss**

Katey rushed up to me and grasped my shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. She looked over to the corner before turning back to me, pressing me up against the wall and kissing me. There was the sound of footsteps and I looked to see my girl run past angrily, tears flooding down her pale cheeks. I pushed Katey away and ran after her.

"Lily!" I called.

**Later~**

I walked into the house to have Lily rush past me with a duffle bag.

"Lily, where are you going?" I asked angrily.

"I'm staying with Kiba and Yukiko, I'm getting away from your cheating ass," she spat.

"We weren't even going out officially, and second: I didn't kiss Katey!" I said frustrated. Lily shook her head, trying to hide the obvious tears.

"So? We obviously had something, and you weren't paying attention long enough to realise something important," she said, and was about to run away before I grabbed her hand.

"What was I too blind to see?" I asked seriously.

"The fact that... the fact that I'm in love with you!" she yelled, ripping her hand from my grasp and running to the car that had pulled in front of the house. She got in and drove away, a small puppy barking happily in the back seat.

"Itachi," Emi whined. I turned to look at her and she was frowning.

"You hurt Lily," she accused. "Why would you ever do that to her? I thought you loved her!" I bit my lip and stared at the small child for a moment.

"I don't," I lied, and walked away.

Could I possibly forget about Lily so soon? Could I possibly let go?

_It doesn't seem like an option._

**A/N**

**Short, I kno! I'm soooo sorry, but I need to keep this up.**

**Any Itachi Toru Uchiha fan's out there aren't gonna lyk me nxt chappie! :(**

**You'll have to wait to find out more ;)**

**GTG,**

**Darian~**


	12. Chapter 10: Kissing You

_Sparks fly  
Its like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breath  
You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be  
__**-Kissing You—Miranda Cosgrove**_

**Chapter Ten: Kissing you**

**Lily Pov.**

I got out of the car, the puppy in my arms. Akamaru jumped into the window and barked at us, his tail waving visibly from behind his large frame.

"Come on in," Yukiko called from the front door, she had hurried past. The puppy squirmed in my arms as I rushed up the foot path to the front door. I opened up the door to see my new home, but yet I felt empty hearted, wondering what would happen.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, so I pulled it out.

**New Message!**

**From: **Itachi:3

**Time:** 4:30

**Read?**

_**Yes**_** No**

I clicked the yes button and let the message show.

_Screw off I dont wanna talk 2 u agn!_

I stared at my screen in shock before pulling the keyboard out from the bottom, and started to type

_Nice to fuckin kno u bitch don't wana talk to u eder, pce ouut whore go fuckin off urself if ur gonna talk like dat_

I wiped away the tears and sent the message, not knowing what would happen next.

**Itachi POV.**

"Here," Max said, throwing me my phone.

"Who did you have to text anyway?" I asked angrily, rubbing the screen that had finger prints all over.

"Oh, no one," he said as my phone went off. I stared at the screen for a minute.

**New Message!**

**From: **Lily

**Time: **4:32

**Read?**

_**Yes**_** No**

I clicked yes, and the message opened on the screen as Max walked off.

_Nice to fuckin kno u bitch don't wana talk to u eder, pce ouut whore go fuckin off urself if ur gonna talk like dat_

I stared at the phone in disbelief.

**Reply?**

_**Yes **_**No**

_U'd relly my hapii if I died?_

**New Message!**

_Meet me on MSN, we can work it ouut_

I rushed to the computer and logged in quickly, Lily already waiting.

**Lily-Bhear: **WTF is ur problem!

**Ita-Ita: **What r u talkin bout?

**Lily-Bhear:** The text, what the fuck is ur problem?

**Ita-Ita: **I don't kno what ur talkin bout!

**Lily-Bhear:** Oh stfu, WTf? I don't wanna c u again Itachi, go to hell!

**Ita-Ita: **Lily! What r u talkin bout? Fer god sakes!

**Lily-Bhear is now offline**

I sighed and slammed my head on the key board.

**Ita-Ita:**

I looked up to see what had been typed by my big forehead and groaned. Nothing close to words. My forehead needs to learn how to type. I pushed back the chair and walked into Dad's office. It was at this moment that I was happy for the fact that no one was home.

I grabbed the .32 caliber pistol out of the desk and sat in the chair, the gun in my mouth, trigger tight against my finger, the only sound a loud bang that rings through the house, and I slump forward. The next thing I know, I'm awake in blood, blinking through the slimy liquid as I emerge back into the shadow world.

"Sh-Shadow Prince?" blinked the girl nearest me. I looked over, emerging from the blood once again.

"Yes, Maria?" I asked angrily, teeth clenched.

"You're back at the birthing," she said. "Did something happen?"

I frowned, "That is none of your concern." And stalked off, people mumbling, bowing and saluting me, but all I did was push them away.

I did the stupidest thing possible.

_I Gave Myself Completely To The Shadows..._

**Sakura POV.**

I ran into Sasuke's office and let out a terrible scream, Emi was crouched over her brother's body, wide eyed and in shock. Something covered the wall behind him and he was slouched forward. I didn't want to touch it, because I knew exactly what it was by the sight of it.

Brains, blood, something from my son.

"I-Itachi?" I whispered, my voice pleading for him to jump up and scream that he was just kidding, laughing all the way to the kitchen to get something to eat, but I knew this wouldn't happen.

"I-Itachi?" Emi sobbed beside me, and she picked up the gun and threw it at the wall.

"You jerk!" she screamed, tears flooding down her small, podgy cheeks. She turned on me suddenly, temper flaring. "This was your entire fault Mommy!" she cried before storming out.

I stood in shock, waiting for someone to walk in, but no one did, so I grabbed the phone and dialled Kiba's number.

"Hello?" he asked on the other line.

"I-Is Lily there?" I asked through the tears.

"Sakura? Yeah, she's here... is everything alright?" Kiba asked, when I didn't answer, I knew he had passed the phone along.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"It's about Itachi," I said, and the line went dead. She hung up on me! I grabbed my cell and punched in the words I needed her to know.

'_Itachi's dead...'_

There was no answer, so I called again.

"Itachi's dead," was all I heard the second the phone was answered.

"Yeah," I said meekly. Lily sobbed into the phone.

"It's all my fault!" she cried. "I told him to off himself, I told him I hate him, I'm the reason he did this! It's all my FAULT!"

"Lily, please calm down," I soothed, though I was sceptical on what I should really be doing. Lily continued to sob into the receiver.

"It's all my fault," she whispered again... and the line went dead. Only this time, I didn't bother to redial.

—xXx—

It was a small wake and funeral, I didn't want many people to know. It was full for tears too, more then any funeral we ever had to go to: My parents, Sasuke's family...even when Itachi died as a baby... there were so many more tears now because people actually got to know him.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered, hugging Sasuke firmly. "I should have been here... maybe this never would have happened if I had."

"Don't blame yourself Naruto," I pleaded. "You were going on vacation and we called you back for this. It's all my—."

"It's all my fault," Lily screamed from behind, throwing herself into my arms. "I'm so sorry." She whispered her apologies over and over into my black dress, her hazel hair soaked from the rain outside.

"It's okay," I muttered. "It wasn't your fault." She shook her head slightly, let go, and walked away.

**Lily POV.**

I stood in the rain, letting the crying sky soak my black t-shirt and jeans. It hid my tears properly, and I just watched as the dim lights from cars raced across the street behind the...whatever it's called. I took in a large breath and walked forward toward the traffic before a firm hand grasped my shoulder. Kiba's youngest brother, Koga, stood there, tears dotting the edges of his eyes.

"Don't bother," he muttered. I stared at him scornfully.

"What do you mean don't bother?" I asked furiously. He glared at me.

"Do you really think this is what he wants? For you to go and harm yourself purposely?" Koga asked with a playful smirk. I stared at the 15 year old in shock.

"No... I truly doubt he would," Koga muttered "And he would want me to stop you." He flipped his head, moving his brown hair out of the way.

"So don't do shit," he said with a pointed smile. I leaned against him and cried into his shirt.

"It's all my fault," I muttered again, and this time... no one said anything to contradict me. Way to make me feel better.

—xXx—

"Look at the little slut! Her B.F dies and she's already with someone else..." muttered Katey to Mel. I glared at her and suddenly snapped and Koga would have no way to stop me now.

"You fucking cunt! What the hell is your problem? You and Itachi kissed, we break up, he kills himself and you have no regrets! You little—urgh! People like you get on my damn last nerve!" I screamed, and threw her a right hook. She fell to the ground with a bloody nose.

"What the hell is your problem?" she screamed.

"You are! Who else?" I screeched, and stalked off, Koga in tow.

"You went too far," said someone from behind. I turned on them and my eyes widened. A blurry image of Itachi was standing in front of me. I gasped and my books fell from my left hand, crashing to the floor and skidding up against the lockers.

"Are you okay Lily?" Koga asked worriedly.

"I-Itachi," I stuttered, and walked up to the blurry image.

"I hate you," the Itachi-blur said furiously, pulling up his sleeve and showing me the strange marks on his arm.

"You can't be," I gasped.

"No one can die twice," he said, pulling up his bangs so I could see the marks on his face for comformation.

"Itachi..." I whispered, my skin burning.

"Lily... ya-your face!" Koga said. My eyes grew wide... and than I fell forward into the darkness, letting the sickly scent of human blood come with me as I fell into oblivion.

**A/N**

**OKkkkkkkkkay,**

**So, I will be putting this on Haitus, just thought I should get a chappie up to last you guys a while and leave you wondering. I may work on it every once in a while, but with studying for exams (which start Tuesday and I havn't even started to study T-T) and my social life, I won't be able to update all that often...**

**EDIT: Turns out I forgot to add this when I was finished :(**

**Sorry for any inconveince,**

**Darian~**


End file.
